User talk:Dr.Snipes
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Conduit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr.Snipes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ddd87 (Talk) 14:47, January 17, 2012 Darkstar I have been playing Conduit 2 since April 2011. I have all dark star loadouts. I have tried to change the beneficial upgrades section of this wiki based on my experiences. Energy upgrades only effect the hit damage, which is 5. If new players come here to get information and they think that the energy upgrades effect the 'tick' damage then they are wasting their perk choices. I put the salvage upgrades down, but even those are not great. I am not going to change it anymore, so if you want to leave it you can, but it is to the detrement of new players. : I doubt you are seeying this, but thank you for that comment. I never tested whether the actual tag damage was effected when I went through getting all the values for the weapons and upgrades. I'll take you word for it and leave a note. But as for the Beneficial Upgrade catagory, that is for upgrades that strictly improve the weapon itself. Yes Ammo Salvage does help, but it does not improve the weapon, just the player. For example, the same effect happens when you take another player's ammo from their corpse. However Capacitor for chargeables helps because it allows them to kill more people in the same amount of time. So do damage increasing upgrades. However the accuracy changing upgrades just improve chances. See what I am getting at here? Dr.Snipes (talk) 14:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Heavy Armor I sent this from YouTube. Here is the message. Hey, its me, Cmo, I thought I would post why I kept changing the percent values for Heavy Armor, so here we go. So, as you know, players in Conduit 2 have 100 hp, and the Strike Rifle does 40 damage per shot, meaning that it will take 3 shots to kill someone without any armor upgrades. (40 dmg, 80 dmg, 120 dmg) However, when you add Heavy Armor and you once again try to kill someone with the Strike Rifle, it will add one more shot to kill to enemies, and the only way it could do something like this is because it add 30 hp to your overall 100 hp because three shots to kill results in 10 hp left for that player, you can test this in a private match at the default player health. The same thing goes for melee attacks to, 4 with Heavy Armor, 3 without. Also, last thing, you should visit the GameFAQs boards for Conduit 2, lots of people there. :) Thanks for reading. ~Cmo : Not sure if you read my reply already, considering that you just copy/pasted, so I'll repeat. : Please note that Specialized Phase Rifle may actually be anywhere between 120 and 120.9 damage, decimals were never verified for it and a few other weapons. : I tested it in the 13th month of release to be 20%, and Light armor to be 10%, when combined equals 32%, tested at 100 health with SMAW being 131 damage (tested by blasting a player with direct torso hits and altering health until we reached 131 dying, and 132 not, making it between 131 and 131.9, but decimal cannot be calculated), and survived with less than 3 health (less than Hive Cannon Lure (tested in similar way to SMAW to equal 3.0)). Tested Heavy Armor and Light Armor again at 99 health vs SMAW, died. Meaning that in combination had to be somewhere between 32% and 32.3%. Heavy Armor was also tested in a similar way, but instead of SMAW, we used Specialized Phase Rifle. 120 died, so did Heavy Armor at 100 health. 121 did not die, and neither did Heavy Armor at 101 health. See why I kept putting it back to 20%? Also, if Heavy Armor were 30%, that means that Heavy+Light would be 43% (using same math that got the already proven accurate 32%(((100+20%)+10%)-100)%), and would have had 12 health left after a SMAW shot, whereas the result had equal to or less than 3.0. : I'm also the one who got all the values for all the upgrades and weapons using the same testing method as described above, so if one of them is inaccurate, it is likely that all others are as well. Although I do realize my actions must have annoyed you, please realize that your changes have also annoyed me. I'm not trying to sound arrogant, but I'm glad we finally have a chance to talk. I tested all my findings and gathered all of them during an online private game with two other players, during the 13th month after release. We manipulated our weapons, upgrades and max health to determine all the values. We did test the Strike Rifle, Melee, Specialized Phase Rifle and a host of other weapons. For all weapons except explosives that did not hit torso, and headshots, they all came with the outcome of 20% (also excluding HVS45, AR-C Eclipse and Carbonizer MK16) being accurate enough to achieve the same result. Here is my equation that I used to calculate everything: : Equation A (Add Health): ((Z+A%)+B%) –(Y((((C +D%)+E%)+F%)+G%)) = X*(((100+A%)+B%)%). (* means multiply) A is the first damage-reduction upgrade, and B is the second. C is the damage of the weapon. D is the headshot bonus or AEGIS Device’s +50% bonus (both are only applied simultaneously in offline). E is the Damage Control Point, which applies a +13% bonus. F and G are the damage increasing upgrades. X is the health after taking the hit. Y is the number of shots sustained from a specific player’s weapon. Z is the starting health, keep in mind this is a variable. Starting health is 100 in public games and is also the standard pre-set for custom games (note that in custom games that if it goes over 100, it will not regenerate above 100). Leave any variable as “0” if the corresponding bonus is not applied. All of these variables use the values posted on this site. : I labelled it "Equation A" because I also have another equation that uses completely different values for damage-reduction upgrades (derived mathematically from Add Health values). However I never got around to posting those values or either of my damage-calculation equations. Sorry. I will make a new page titled "Damage Calculation" and post all my values and equations there. Feel free to review it. : I must point out that all of my work may be outdated if there was another update since month 13. So if you go and test everything again, in the same way that I did, and get different results, that means that all the values on this entire wiki will need to be re-calculated, since I got all the values using this method. Please be VERY careful. However, since it had been over 7 months since the last update at the time, I doubt there has been another since then. Also, please note that I can no longer test anything. I sold my copy of the game after the 14th month of release. If there are any problems, I would be very happy to help fix them. I do not enjoy displaying false information publicly. Which is why I kept changing it from 30% back to 20%, I believed 30% to be false because my own findings were completely different. And since you did not give a reason or math behind it, I reacted as if it were someone simply messing with established facts. I've changed it back to 20% for the time being, however if you do test and give me all your data collected (starting health, weapons involved, all upgrades involved, time between hits, etc...) and I can verify your findings through both of my equations, 30% will go back up, and the validity of all other values will be questioned and will require re-testing. Again, I am trying to be civil, and not trying to anger anyone. I'm just working with outdated verification, versus updated but non-verified. : Dr.Snipes (talk) 20:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC)